<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Access Granted by Rose711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034472">Access Granted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711'>Rose711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Alex finds out Michael's wifi password is his name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Access Granted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How do I not have the wifi password?” Alex huffed as he sat in an old metal chair outside the airstream, his laptop on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we said no work while you’re here,” Michael retorted from under Alex’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But even for my phone. I just can’t believe I never asked you for it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re usually a bit too busy to be on our phones,” Michael quipped. Alex could picture Michael winking and laughed, he couldn’t deny that that was the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you said fixing my brakes and spark plugs would take an hour so I can either do my work while you do yours, or I will have to go home right after you finish on my car.” Alex knew that Michael wanted him to stay after, he mentioned watching a movie and ordering takeout the second Alex stepped out of his car. He smiled at the idea of their little date night. He was more than happy to stay in their relationship bubble for a while longer, savoring every moment together before everyone else found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Michael groaned. “I’ll be right there. Let me just finish this up first. Two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me what it is.” Alex rubbed his temple getting a tad annoyed, at least until he looked back toward Michael and saw the sunlight hitting Michael’s exposed abs just perfectly, suddenly losing all thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of those ones that’s easier for me to type in, muscle memory. I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex ran his hands through his hair and stared at his laptop screen. He just really wanted to get some work done so he could give Michael his full attention later. With the password box blankly mocking him, he hit a bunch of random keys and hit enter, the computer yelling at him that he was wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he entered </span>
  <em>
    <span>password</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the password. No luck, thankfully.  He tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>MichaelGuerin </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>podsquad </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>geniuscowboy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, chuckling to himself at his guesses but also knowing despite Michael’s intelligence, his selfishness may have won out when it came to choosing a password. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guerin?” Alex whined, making sure he sounded desperate yet sexy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience. Ten seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes and turned back to the laptop. He giggled as he typed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>AlexManes </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>AlexanderManes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just having fun at this point. That is until he saw the wheel spinning and his desktop pop up after typing in </span>
  <em>
    <span>CaptainAlexanderManes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze and questioned what just happened, if his name, and his title, was actually Michael’s wifi password. A smile slowly spread across his lips and he tried to figure out what that feeling was that was coursing through him. Some confusion, a few nerves, great amusement but most of all love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Michael boasted as Alex looked up and watched him pull himself out from under the car, wiping some sweat off his brow with the hem of his white shirt. Alex licked his lips; Michael in white always did something to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, go back to work,” Alex said, making sure his voice was monotone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suddenly he doesn’t need the password after all that complaining earlier,” Michael joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I figured it out, I’m in,” Alex said as he watched Michael freeze only a few steps from him. He could tell that his mind was going a mile a minute and his lips twitched as if he was trying to figure out what to say. He broke into a smile. “What? You think an expert hacker and codebreaker couldn’t figure out your password? You didn’t think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Alexander Manes</span>
  </em>
  <span> could figure it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s cheeks turned the deepest shade of red Alex had ever seen on someone’s face and he started laughing. He put his laptop on the chair next to him and reached out his hands beckoning Michael over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hate me being in the Air Force, why would you use my title?” Alex remarked calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael closed the gap between them so he was standing just between his knees. “I may hate it, but it’s who you are and I am proud of you.” It was a whisper but Alex heard it perfectly and his heart skipped a beat. He placed his hands on Michael’s hips and pulled him just a tad closer. Michael leaned down and gently kissed him on the top of his head, still refusing to make eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it even your password?” Alex asked with a lightness; he was flattered but still shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There may have been one night last year with Isobel when I couldn’t stop talking about you.  I was upset that you were still enlisted but I may have mentioned a few times how hot it was that you’re an American Hero,” Michael said shyly as he sat down next to Alex, his hands rubbing the tops of his knees nervously but finally looking up to meet Alex’s eyes. “As a joke she logged in and changed the password, said it was romantic. She was going to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>ILoveCaptainAlexanderManes </span>
  </em>
  <span>but apparently there is a character limit.” Alex’s heart melted and a small giggle escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you never changed it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was easy to remember… and not that I have to put it in a lot, but whenever I did it made me smile,” Michael admitted, turning his head away from Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex angled his body so he was pretty much facing Michael, knees touching. He put one hand on top of Michael’s and brought the other to Michael’s cheek, turning his head so their eyes were once again locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isobel was right, it is romantic,” Alex hummed as he placed a kiss on Michael’s lips. “Incredibly insecure, it needs to be changed immediately, but it is cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckled. “Done, I’ll change it tonight.” He stood to walk back to Alex’s car but hesitated after a moment. “You sure you don’t find it creepy and now think I’m a stalker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Michael,” Alex laughed. “Now get back to work so I can show you exactly what I think of it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this ridiculousness! </p><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/"> theviewofmylife </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>